Discussions du bout du monde
by TheFireHana
Summary: Rien ne semble pouvoir les rapprocher: il est la personnification du plus grand pays du monde et elle, celle d'un petit tas d'îles dans l'océan Indien. Pourtant, cela ne les empêche pas de se voir, de discuter et surtout, d'être amis.
1. Bruxelles

Salutation, visiteur(euse) de l'Internet !

Cette minuscule préface tient simplement à vous avertir que la fic que vous allez suivre est la suite, plus ou moins directe, de « Elle l'a vu », qui reprend bien sûr les mêmes personnages. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu –vous risquez juste d'être surpris de leur proximité.

Ce seront de cours récits, qui n'ont pas vraiment de continuitée dans l'ensemble, ayant simplement pour thème commun "dialogues entre Seychelles et Russie". Les thèmes abordés peuvent-être sérieux, grave, humouristique, "fluffy" ou complétement WTF, mais ce sera accessible à tous, d'où le rating K.

Le genre de chaque écrit sera précisé en haut de chaque chapitre.

C'est tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Friendship** :| **Humour** :|

* * *

Russie attend depuis un quart d'heure dans le parc où il a donné rendez-vous à son amie seychelloise. C'est une habitude qu'ils ont pris, sans que l'on sache vraiment du comment au pourquoi elle s'est installé.

Mais il l'attend.

Et il sait qu'il va l'attendre longtemps.

Seychelles a beau être une jeune femme adorable, qui a le pouvoir de le faire sourire quand il en a besoin, qui sait être honnête avec lui sans le craindre (pourquoi devrait-elle le craindre ?) et qui arrive à tenir sa langue quand il le faut, elle est loin d'être parfaite.

Elle est très tête en l'air, par exemple. Et c'est l'un de ses défauts qui fait soupirer d'agacement le Russe. Celle-ci pouvait oublier leur rendez-vous, se tromper d'endroit ou avoir mal compris l'heure quand ce n'est pas tout cela à la fois.

D'un seul coup, on lui bande les yeux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se débattre, il entend une voix fluette juste à côté de son oreille :

\- Devine qui c'est ?  
\- Seychelles… Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai failli te casser le bras ?  
\- Ça aurait été bien dommage, lui répond-t-elle en enlevant ses mains de son visage, mais l'important est que tu ne l'aies pas fait, pas vrai ?

Elle fait le tour et s'assoit sur le banc avec lui. Comme d'habitude, elle aborde un sourire adorable et franc à son égard. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir lui rendre un tel sourire. Il préfère lui prendre la main gentiment, juste pour lui signaler qu'il apprécie son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Lui demande-t-il en la regardant.  
\- Hum, je ne sais pas… Il parait que Belgique sait faire des bonnes gaufres, ça me tenterai pas mal d'y goûter !  
\- Va pour les gaufres.


	2. Berlin

**Réponse d'anonyme :** **Et oui, le retour du RusSey ! \o/ Toujours et encore plus pour ce petit couple méconnu ! J'espère que les autres te plairont !  
Merci pour le follow et le favori de miiyaaa !  
**

* * *

 **Au fait, je m'excuse pour le nombre phénoménal de fautes que j'ai pu faire dans le chapitre d'avant (corrigées depuis que je m'en suis apperçue). Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se produise plus.**

* * *

 **Friendship :| Humour :| Fluff**

Alors qu'ils marchent dans un sentier un peu à l'écart de la foule, Seychelles demande brusquement :

\- Hum, Russie, j'ai entendu dire qu'une fois tu avais voulu embrassé Allemagne sur la bouche … C'est vrai ?  
\- Oh ! Ça ! S'exclame-t-il un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse l'anecdote, c'est un peu vieux maintenant… Mais oui, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire « un baiser russe » à Allemagne… Même s'il l'a refusé, ajoute-t-il d'un air légèrement abattu.  
\- Eh bien, je me disais…

Elle se retourne vers lui, s'arrêtant net. Il fait de même, un peu intrigué.  
Elle prend une profonde inspiration, et lève ses petits poings pour montrer sa détermination.

\- … Je me disais que j'aimerai bien essayer ! Au début, c'est vrai que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais après tout, les cultures ne sont pas les mêmes partout, non ? Alors… Je trouvais que l'idée de faire un baiser d'amitié –russe, si tu y tiens tant- pouvait être bien !

Elle sent ses joues devenir brûlantes et commence à regretter sa proposition.

Surtout que son ami se met à rire de sa proposition !

\- Oh Seychelles ! Je suis désolé, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde… Je ne peux pas te faire de baiser russe. Tu vois, cela ne se pratique qu'entre personnes de même sexe, entre un adulte et un enfant ou éventuellement entre deux enfants.  
\- Oh… Murmure-t-elle.

Elle est partagée entre la déception, l'apaisement de savoir qu'elle n'a pas essuyé un refus par pure méchanceté et l'embarras d'être aussi ignarde.

\- Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être qu'en fait tu m'as caché d'être un garçon mineur, et dans ce cas là, il n'y a aucun problème… Mais ça m'étonnerais une peu de ta part, ma petite Seysey, la taquine-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.  
\- Non ! Je ne suis pas une enfant et encore moins un garçon ! S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle sent la gêne s'emparer d'avantage d'elle.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.  
Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si elle le pouvait, elle se transformerait en oiseau et s'envolerait le plus loin d'ici possible tant elle brûle de honte !

\- Mais je peux toujours te donner un baiser de compensation…

Il lui a pris le visage avec ses deux mains gantées.  
Et l'a embrassé sur le front.  
Puis, il s'est retiré, avec un sourire satisfait et il a repris la marche. Elle a suivi ses pas.

Pour une raison qu'elle n'explique pas, elle se sent troublée par ce baiser… Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes et c'était totalement platonique, pourtant…

 _Oh, je suis juste idiote._

Seychelles a secoué vivement la tête, chassant ses pensées confuses, et commente le jardin botanique avec son énergie habituelle.


	3. Munich

**Réponse à anonyme: Le talent? /sbaff/ en tout cas, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire! :)**

* * *

 **Humour :| Friendship :|  
**

Seychelles soupire. Elle devrait y être habituée, mais elle trouve toujours que le meeting world est extrêmement bruyant : entre Italie qui pleure, Allemagne qui crie pour que tout le monde se taise, Angleterre et France qui se disputent et Amérique qui ricane (pourquoi ricane-t-il? Seul lui le sait), il est complètement impossible pour une petite nation comme elle de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et c'est problématique.

Car il se trouve que, pour une fois, ELLE A quelque chose à dire!

\- Euh... Par rapport au sujet... Recommence-t-elle pour la énième fois.  
\- Ahahah! La meilleure option est la mienne bien entendue!  
\- Tant que ce n'est pas celle de France, je vote pour! S'exclame la nation britannique.  
\- Hors de question ! Réplique le blond barbu, les idées d'Amérique sont toujours les pires! Vous voulez la fin du monde ou quoi?!  
\- Moi, je suis d'accord avec grand frère France!~ Crie Italie entre deux larmes.  
\- Vous voulez bien tous vous taire?! On ne comprend rien avec tout ce vacarme!

La nation isloise a croisé ses bras et s'est affalée sur la table.

\- Courage Seychelles aru, console Chine en lui donnant un petit sourire, dis-toi que toi au moins tu n'as qu'à les supporter qu'une fois par mois! Tiens, prend ce gâteau de Lune, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
\- Merci Chine, lui a sourit en retour la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle commence à déguster la friandise, elle croise le regard de Russie. Elle sait qu'il l'observe depuis un moment avec son éternel sourire perturbant (il tente de faire des efforts pour s'en débarrasser, mais le résultat reste assez peu flagrant), et lui aussi grignote une spécialité chinoise.

\- Tu sais, ils ne te remarqueront pas si tu n'essaie pas de t'imposer. Ils sont comme ça: tellement tourner sur eux-même qu'ils ne remarquent pas les autres.  
\- C'est bien beau mais comment je suis censée m'imposer ?  
\- Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par crier un peu non?

Elle délibère un peu, puis décidant que de toute façon elle n'a rien à perdre, se lève et prend une grande inspiration:

\- Hey! J'aimerai dire quelque chose!  
\- Quoi ? A croassé France de manière fort disgracieuse.

Mais en dehors de cette réponse minime, personne n'a semblé remarquer son appel. En plus, à peine France s'est-il tourné vers elle qu'il l'a délaissé pour repartir se battre avec son compagnon anglais.

Dépitée, elle s'est rassise. De toute façon, se qu'elle veut dire n'est pas si intéressant que ça...

Elle s'est de nouveau réfugiée dans ses bras. Elle s'est demandée si elle n'allait pas faire une sieste (ou du moins essayer) avant que son ami lui pose une question étrange:

\- Seychelles, tu portes bien des sandales, pas vrai?  
\- Euh... Oui pourquoi?  
\- Tu pourrais m'en prêter une?  
\- Oui?

Elle s'exécute, perturbée mais intriguée par ce que le russe peut bien faire avec.  
Elle hésite cependant un peu: Son interlocuteur n'est pas vraiment â côté d'elle mais plutôt en face d'elle. Comment vont réagir les autres nations en voyant une sandale traverser la salle?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Personne ne le remarquera. Ils sont tous trop occupés à savoir qui a raison...

Convaincue, elle lui lance la chaussure de plage qu'il attrape en plein vole.

\- Attention, ça va faire du bruit, prévient-il.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Russie s'est mis à frapper de toutes ses forces et de manière répétée la malheureuse sandale sur la table. Bientôt, les voix de la salle se sont tues pour ne laisser résonner qu'un "BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM" assourdissant. Une fois le calme revenu, Russie commence avec un sourire franchement mauvais:

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, Seychelles a tenté exactement trente-quatre fois d'intervenir pour nous faire part de son opinion sur la question du meeting. Mais à aucun moment vous ne l'avez laissée s'exprimer, préférant n'écouter que vous même ou vous disputant que sur des broutilles. Donc, maintenant, laissez Seychelles parler et celui qui osera ouvrir la bouche se prendra cette merveilleuse sandale dans le visage. Merci de votre attention.

Puis il se tourne vers cette dernière avec une expression plus douce et lui a dit qu'elle peut y aller.

Il faudra qu'elle discute de son comportement tout à l'heure, mais pour l'instant, elle va se saisir de l'occasion.

\- Eh bien, je me disais que...

* * *

 **En fait, je me suis inspirée d'une anecdocte "historique": Nikita Krouchtchev, l'un des dirigeant de l'URSS a en effet frappé avec sa chaussure son pupitre à l'ONU en signe de protestation. Je trouvais ça amusant de le reprendre ici avec Ruru.**


	4. Miami

**Réponse à anonyme : Ahah, tu deviens un-e habitué-e à force ! ;)**

 **Bon, je tiens à dire que je suis pas 100% satisfaite de ce petit écrit. Disons que j'ai la sensation du faire du bashing... Alors que ma relectrice m'a dit non.  
Bref. Enjoy?  
**

* * *

 **Slice-of-life :| Hurt/Comfort  
**

* * *

Ils sont passés non loin d'une plage sur laquelle se dore une myriade de personnes blanches comme des linges. Il fait très chaud, et Seychelles a silencieusement admiré la capacité du russe à pouvoir porter une écharpe (ou un col roulé dans les mesures exceptionnelles) dans ces conditions.

\- Amérique a de très belles plages! Lance enthousiasmant celle-ci.

Russie a regard sombre, bien qu'il réponde "oui". Un peu perturbée, elle lève un sourcil interrogateur. Elle est certaine qu'il l'a remarqué, mais il regarde ailleurs et propose d'acheter une glace. Bien que mécontente qu'il l'ait volontairement ignoré, elle accepte.

Leurs petits pots en main, la jeune femme reprend très sérieusement:

\- Tu es jaloux des plages d'Amérique?  
\- Bien sûr. Je suis jaloux de ses plages, mais pas que de lui. Je jalouse toutes les plages des autres pays, plus particulièrement celles des pays dans l'hémisphère sud. Comme toi.  
\- Ne changes pas de sujet!

Elle a un soupire agacé.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui? Tente-t-elle.  
\- Seychelles, il fait beau, il fait chaud, nous sommes à la plage et en plus nous avons des glaces, pourquoi tiens-tu à parler de choses désagréables? Et puis, c'est toi qui change de sujet d'abord...  
\- Je veux juste savoir...  
\- Eh bien il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Amérique et moi avons une relation très compliquée...

L'homme blond se stoppe, se rendant compte qu'il en a dit trop.

\- Voilà, c'est tout, conclue-t-il.  
\- Hey! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?!  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit: je n'en aie pas envie de parler de ça! C'est trop compliqué!  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui est compliqué de dire "je l'aime" ou "je ne l'aime pas"?  
\- Parce que c'est plus complexe que ça !

Il a un regard fuyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui caché...?

\- C'est un garçon étrange tu ne trouves pas? Il a un charisme qui le rend à la fois horripilant et attirant...

Il a pris un air rêveur.

\- Tu l'aimes? Au sens... "amoureux" ?

Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle lui a posé cette question. C'était très déplacé, mais son expression l'a beaucoup troublé.

La nation de l'Est est passé de la stupéfaction à une mine très sérieuse.

« - Seychelles, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je haïssais à un point phénoménal Amérique. Je ne voulais pas seulement le voir souffrir, l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter, sentir ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu... Non. Ce que je voulais vraiment... C'était qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il meurt et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Tu comprends ça Seychelles?  
... Non bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Ce sont des histoires de nation qui se croient plus fort les unes que les autres. Tu ne connais pas tout ça...  
Mais pour te répondre, je ne peux pas dire que je hais autant qu'avant... Mais dire que je n'éprouve aucune antipathie à son égard est faux aussi. Alors dire que je "l'aime" me parait difficile... »

Il est devenu silencieux. Un courant d'air chaud a fait mouvoir ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je crois que je reste toujours un peu en colère contre lui. Il est si suffisant et imbu de lui-même… Toujours à crier qu'il a raison sans prendre en compte l'avis des autres ! Toujours à dire qu'il est le « héros » alors que seul son propre intérêt prime ! Il me dégoûte ! Mais en même temps… En même temps, j'admire sa capacité à avoir fait partie des plus grands en si peu de temps. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Et je ne peux que le respecter pour ça.

Il a tapé son pot de glace contre la table avec une sorte de rictus agacé.

\- Peut-être que si les choses avaient évolué différemment… Peut-être que s'il n'était pas aussi hypocrite… Peut-être que s'il ne m'avait pas fait autant de mal… Peut-être que nous aurions pu nous entendre. Au final, nous ne sommes pas si… Différents.  
\- Pourtant, vous avez l'air de vous entendre ces derniers temps non ?

Russie a une expression attristée et il a lentement secoué la tête :

\- J'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour me rapprocher de lui. J'ai cru… J'ai cru pendant un moment que nous pourrions devenir amis… Mais à chaque fois que je suis avec lui, il me rappelle la Guerre froide, comment « j'ai perdu lamentablement face à un type aussi formidable que lui » et d'autres choses dans ce genre… Au final, la seule chose qui est vrai chez lui, c'est sa capacité à pouvoir montrer ses dents en toute circonstance.  
\- … Quoi ? S'étouffe de surprise la nation isloise avec sa créme glacée.  
\- A sourire si tu préfères. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable qu'elles ne soient pas toutes cariées avec toutes les choses sucrées qu'il mange, tu ne crois pas ?

S'il le dit, c'est que ça doit-être vrai lui répond-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Le russe a paru se contenter de cette réplique. Ils ont jeté leurs pots vides et ont repris leur marche.

\- Peut-être aussi que je jalouse sa jeunesse. Il me rappelle un peu moi. Quelque part… Je veux moi aussi devenir un « héros ». Mais ces mots sonnent tellement prétentieux, tu ne trouves pas ? Qui peut prétendre pouvoir toujours prendre les bonnes décisions et finir couvrir de gloire et d'honneur ? Qui peut satisfaire tout le monde tout en gardant sa propre part de bonheur ?

Il lui a jeté un petit regard. Il a ensuite eu un petit sourire gêné.

\- Désolé, je dois t'ennuyer avec ça.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Ça serait tout de même un peu exagéré, c'est moi qui t'es demandé de m'en parler...  
\- Mmh, oui…

Ils se sont tus.

\- Maintenant que je t'en aie parlé, est-ce que tu peux éviter de me reposer des questions sur Amérique et moi ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Merci.

Il cherche sa main avant d'entremêlé ses doigts avec les siens. Elle serre celle-ci en retour, carressant affectueusement sa grande main avec son pouce.


	5. Brest

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Aniceta DBR** : Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tes commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur ToT je me sens un peu moins seule à shipper le RusSey maintenant.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de si tu es encore dans le fandom ou non, mais merci d'avoir exister et d'avoir commenté!

 **LolipopLand** : Contente d'entendre que le couple et l'histoire (même si pour moi on peut pas vraiment parler de scénario foufou) te plaisent. Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira! :D

D'ailleurs à ce sujet… Sachez que j'ai en vérité encore tout plein d'idées pour ce recueil; c'est juste que… Ben je suis pas satisfaite de la tournure de certaines histoires/phrases/etc. Rajoutez du boulot et un peu de perte d'intérêt pour le fandom et _**voilà**_!  
Mais maintenant je me sens un peu plus motivée. Je vais pas dire que dans deux jours vous aurez la suite, mais ça devrait reprendre doucement.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Genre: **Hurt/Comfort** :| **Amitié** :|

* * *

Seychelles enfonce ses pieds dans le sable. Un sable épais, humide, sombre. Et puis la mer passe, et emporte avec elle quelques grains rocheux.

 _C'est froid._

Elle est prise d'un court frisson. L'Africaine lève les yeux vers la Manche. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue ici.

Combien de temps? Ça… C'est une bonne question. Sûrement bien trop longtemps.  
Bretagne a un paysage si similaire et pourtant si différent du sien... La jeune nation est prise d'un léger remord, à l'idée de n'être pas venu rendre visite à celle qui a été son amie (sa sœur?) quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

Malgré le bruit des vagues, la jeune femme a entendu des pas. Elle se retourne légèrement, l'aperçoit et reporte son regard vers la mer.

\- Hey, susurre Russie.  
\- Hey.

Silence. Le vent souffle.

Le blond s'est rapproché d'elle. Ses bottes trempent dans l'eau, à côté de ses sandales rouges.

Le Russe s'amuse un moment à enfoncer et dégager ses chaussures dans le sable. Puis, comme Seychelles ne dit toujours rien, il a levé les yeux vers elle.

Le Caucasien est perturbé de relever ce visage si vide d'expression. Une impression de mélancolie se dégage de la nation africaine; et cette vision lui déplut. Ce n'est pas elle, ce fantôme aux airs si inerte. Russie l'aime dynamique, il l'aime bavarde, il l'aime joviale. Il l'aime _heureuse_.  
Mais il ne sait pas comment restaurer sa vitalité. Il craint de faire un faux pas et qu'elle se dérobe à lui.

Pourtant, il tente doucement:

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

Seychelles sort de sa contemplation. Elle bat des paupières et tourna son visage vers lui où un fin sourire s'est dessiné.

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais merci quand même.

Il se sent un peu froissé par ce refus qu'il juge froid.

\- Les amis ne sont-ils pas censés se confier les uns aux autres? Insiste-t-il malgré tout.  
\- C'est vrai, mais un ami a aussi le droit de ne pas vouloir se confier tout de suite, voire pas du tout, répond-t-elle sur un ton égal tout en traçant des cercles, un peu plus loin, sur le sol sec.

Il a une mine perplexe et cela arrache un petit rire à la jeune femme.

Blessé, il allait lui rétorqué qu'il n'y a rien de drôle mais elle lui dit:

\- Je te promet que je t'en parlerai. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Il renfile, dédaigneux. Ça ne lui plait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier, prévient-il.  
\- Je sais que toi, tu ne l'oublieras pas.

Les vagues roulent et éclaboussent les grands bottes brunes de l'Eurasien.

Il n'aime pas ça, ces moments où elle fait sa mystérieuse. Il n'apprécie pas les choses inaccessibles. C'est frustrant, agaçant.

Mais pour elle, il se montrera patient. Il a toujours été très fort pour jouer les Machiavel, de toute façon…


End file.
